


Flowers

by larakami



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, first Fic btw, no smut no angst just fluff, they're so cute
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larakami/pseuds/larakami
Summary: Arthur, Merlin'in şövalyeler arasında bu kadar popüler olduğunu bilmiyordu.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 6





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Türkçe, evet.  
> Okuyan olacak mı bilmiyorum ama umarım seversiniz.  
> Belki bir ara çeviririm de.  
> İyi okumalar!

"Güzel bir gün." diye geçirdi aklından Guinevere elindeki tepsiyle sarayın camlarından birinin önünden geçerken. "Hiçbir yağmur bulutu yok. Hava sıcak ama tatlı bir rüzgarı da var. Ne de güzel bir gün."

Ancak uzun zaman önce Guinevere böyle bir havaya aldanmaması gerektiğini öğrenmişti. Güneşli havalar hiçbir zaman günün barış dolu devam edeceğini garantilemezdi. Her an bir yaratık Camelot'a saldırmaya karar verebilirdi mesela. Ya da ambarlarındaki ekinleri kuruyabilir, daha önce adını bile duymadığı bir efsanenin gerçekleşesi gelebilir, hatta kulelerdeki taş heykeller canlanmak isteyebilirdi. 

Bunca şeye rağmen genç kızın aklında çok daha "insan yapımı" bir felaket vardı. Hafta başından beri Merlin'in çoğu görevini üstlenmişti; Arthur'un kıyafetlerini yıkıyor, yemeklerini götürüyor ve yatmadan önce tüm mumları söndürüyordu. Kralın emriyle Merlin, Gaius'un yanında çalışıyordu bu günlerde. Çocuk o kadar meşguldü ki Gwen bile göremiyordu yüzünü doğru düzgün.  
Sonunda prensin odasının önüne geldiğinde tepsiyi bedenine yaslayarak dengeledi, boştaki eliyle de kapıya vurdu. 

Gel emri, çok geçmeden verilmişti.

Prens Arthur'un odası Morgana'nınkinden çok daha farklıydı. Gwen bir haftadır her gelişinde küçük bir parçasını inceleyebiliyordu çünkü çok sevgili ve bir o kadar da huysuz Arthur, içeride birkaç dakikadan fazla kalmasına hiçbir zaman izin vermemişti. 

Oda iki farklı bölümden oluşuyordu; geniş masanın olduğu giriş ve yatağın bulunduğu kişisel alan. Arthur, antrenman yapmadığında ya da sarayın dramalarında uzak kaldığında sahip olduğu boş zamanın çoğunu bu masada geçirirdi. Hemen arkasında oldukça uzun bir pencere (perdelerin açılma izni olduğu tek pencere buydu) ve geniş bir kitaplık vardı; uyumadan önce Arthur genellikle bu parşömenlerle uğraşıyordu. 

Arthur uyanmıştı bu sefer. Çoktan hazırlanmış, pencerenin hemen önündeki sandalyeye geçmişti. Dirseklerini masaya dayaması ve gözlerini kapatması, Gwen'in insan yapımı felaketten emin olmasına yol açtı. 

Merlin'den uzak bir haftanın sonunda Arthur kesinlikle çıldırmış olmalıydı. 

"Kahvaltınızı getirdim efendim." dedi Gwen tereddütlü bir sesle. Arthur önce derin bir nefes aldı, ardından da indirdi ellerini. Yorgun, biraz da halsiz görünüyordu. Gwen servisi yaparken hiçbir şey söylemedi. 

Gwen dört farklı tabağı ve ekmek sepetini dikkatlice yerleştirdi. Boş tepsiyi çevirerek bedenine yasladı. Belki de bugün uzak durması gereken asıl oda burasıydı (felaketlerden korunma konusunda Merlin'den çok daha yetenekliydi neyse ki) ama tutamadı kendini. 

"İyi misiniz?" Sorar sormaz da yanağını ısırdı. 

Arthur ilk defa verdi dikkatini Gwen'e. Gözleri çok hafif kısılıydı bu sefer. Aklına takılan bir şey olduğu belliydi, dile getirip getirmemek arasında bocalıyordu. "Guinevere," dedi sonunda. "sence babamı aklına koyduğu bir şeyi değiştirmesi için nasıl ikna edebilirim?"

"Edemezsiniz." Bu oldukça kolay bir soruydu. Genelde Kral Uther bir emir verirdi, Prens Arthur da o emri beğenmiyorsa kendi istediğini yapardı. Merlin'in yardımıyla elbette. 

"Bir sorun mu var?" diye devam etti adamın düşen yüzünü görünce. Galiba bu sefer işler çok daha karmaşıktı.

"Babam Avalon Gölü'nün yakınlarında büyülü bir yaratık olduğunu düşünüyor, bugün küçük bir grup olarak kontrole gitmemizi istedi. İşe bak ki sevgili Gaius'un da Merlin'i birkaç ot toplamak için yanımızda göneresi gelmiş. Merlin de çok heyecanlı. Beni koruyabilirmiş." Konuşmaya başlarkenki düz ifadesi yavaş yavaş yok oluyordu. "O aptal daha kendini bile korumayı beceremiyor." dedi dişlerinin arasından. 

Gwen yanağını ısırdı yeniden ama bu sefer gülmemek içindi bu. Merlin neredeyse her yediği azarın ardından aynı şeyi söylerdi: Kıçını kaç defa kurtardığım hakkında en ufak fikri yok! 

"O da sizin için öyle söylüyor." diye mırılandı küçük bir tebessümün ardından. 

"Bir şey mi dedin?"

"Neyse ki onu koruyacak birçok insan olacak." dedi Gwen, sanki tekrar ediyormuş gibi. 

Arthur önce küçük bir gülümsemenin yüzüne tırmanmasına izin verdi ancak cümlenin tamamını algılayınca çabucak düştü yüz ifadesi. 

"Birçok insan mı?" 

"Fark edersiniz ki," diye başladı Gwen önce kendini güven altına almak istercesine. "Merlin şövalyeler arasında oldukça popüler."

*  
Hayır. Arthur bunu fark etmemişti. 

Birkaç aksaklık yüzünden akşam yemeğinin ardından yola çıkmaya karar verdiler. Merlin, atını Arthur'un hemen yanında sürüyordu. Yüzünde düşmeyen bir gülümseme vardı. Koskoca altı gün boyunca küçük revirden dışarıya adım bile atamamıştı, rüzgarı yeniden yüzüne hissetmek cidden iyi geliyordu. 

Dört şövalye ile birlikte, ses çıkarmadan ilerlediler. Güneş gün boyunca hakimiyetini sürdürmüştü, hala da batmak istemiyor gibiydi. Arthur bir an kontrol için Merlin'e çevirdi başını. Her zamanki kıyafetlerini giymişti: Kırmızı tişört, siyah pantolon ve rengi solmuş, mavi bir mendil. Odasına girdiği sayılı günlerden birinde dolabında aynı tişörtten iki tane, kırmızısından da üç tane daha görmüştü. Bir gün, Merlin'e bunlardan farklı bir kıyafet vermeyi not etti aklına. 

Çirkin gülümsemesi ya da bir o kadar çirkin mavi gözleri dikkatini çekmiyordu Arthur'un, hayır. Aslında hiçbir şeyi dikkatini çekmiyordu. Merlin, Arthur için değersiz bir insandı. Hizmetinde olan onlarca kişiden biriydi sadece. Pekala ki bazen kendisine karşı olur olmaz hitaplarda bulunmasına izin veriyor olabilirdi ya da görevlerini aksatmasına, hatta üzerinde uzun zaman çalıştığı planlarını bozmasına. Başı derde girdiğinde kendi hayatını bile riske atıyor olabilirdi. Ama Arthur biliyordu ki Merlin böyle zamanlarda düzeltiyordu durumu; belki küçük, özür dolu bir gülümsemeyle, belki dalga geçmek için attığı kahkahalarla, belki de sadece yanında durmasıyla.

Ama her şey bu kadardı işte. Bu kadar olmak zorundaydı. Merlin, Arthur'un hizmetkarlarından biriydi sadece. 

Camelot'tan uzaklaştıkça rüzgar sürekliliğini arttırıyordu. Tişörtlerinin uçları durmaksızın dalgalanmaya başladığında Arthur kendine geldi, odak noktasını yeniden yola çevirdi. 

Ortalama yarım saat sonra gölün yakınlarına ulaşmışlardı. 

"Pekala," dedi Merlin attan iner inmez. Hala gülümsüyordu ve bu, Arthur'un sinirlerini gittikçe daha çok bozuyordu. "ben sağ tarafa gidiyorum." 

"Hayır, gitmiyorsun." Homurdandı Arthur. Çocuk esnemesini bozarak baktı ona. "Ne?"

"Tek başına kaldığın her seferde başına bir bela alıyorsun ve ben onunla uğraşmak zorunda kalıyorum. Şimdi gidersen ya kaybolacaksın ya da kampımıza ayı ordusu getireceksin." 

"Ayı ordusu mu? Galiba daha yaratıcı olabilirim." İşte yine! Kaşlarını kaldırmış, dudaklarını hafifçe kıvırmış. Arthur, Merlin'in bu cesareti nereden aldığını cidden merak ediyordu. Görünürde yaptığı hiçbir şey yoktu, ne zaman başı sıkışsa Arthur çevresinde olduğundan hayatta kalıyordu ayrıca. 

"Sör Radolf da seninle gelsin." Sesi netti, itiraz kabul etmeyeceğini fark eden Merlin susmaya karar verdi.

Zırhın içindeki genç adam aceleyle atını bıraktı, prensinin yanına geldi. Boynunda biten, dalgalı, siyah saçları vardı. Büyük ihtimalle yenilerden biri değildi ancak Merlin, onu daha önce gördüğünü de hatırlamıyordu. "Peki efendim."

"Herhangi bir tehlikeyle karşılaşırsanız geri dönün. Anlaşıldı mı?"

"Evet efendim."

"Karanlık çökmeden önce burada ateş yakacağız. Geç kalmayın." 

Arthur başka diyecek bir şeyi olmadığını belirtmek üzere elini kaldırdığında Merlin abartılı bir nefes verdi, kararını değiştirmesini istemiyormuşçasına aceleyle sağa döndü ve koşar adım ilerlemeye başladı. 

Sör Radolf hemen arkasındaydı. Arthur bir saniyeliğine duraklayarak adamın yüzüne baktı. Saçları öne düştüğünden gözlerini göremiyordu ancak saçma bir gülümsemesi vardı artık. 

Arthur başını salladı ve önündeki birkaç saat boyunca zihnini susturmaya çalıştı. Bu gece yakalaması gereken büyülü bir yaratık vardı. 

*

Merlin ve Sör Radolf tamı tamına üç saat yirmi dört dakika sonra kamp alanına geldiler. 

Merlin rahattı. Gaius'un istediği her çeşit bitkiden bolca bulabilmişti nasıl olsa. Ayrıca Sör Radolf sohbet etmesi kolay bir insandı. Şövalye olmadan önce ülkesinde yaşadığı birkaç olayı anlatmıştı, Merlin uzun zamandan beri bu kadar güldüğünü hatırlamıyordu. 

Üç sövalye ateşin çevresinde oturuyordu, çok da yüksek sesli olmayan bir sohbetin içinde gibilerdi. Prens Arthur ise tam zıtlarındaydı, baştan aşağıya sinirden oluşuyordu. İki yüzden sonra adımlarını saymaktan vazgeçmişti. 

Bakışları buluştuğunda ateşin yansımasından dolayı tereddüt etti Merlin. Kızgın mıydı yoksa rahatlamış mı? Belki de her zamanki haliydi bu, sonuçta neredeyse her saat başı azarlıyordu kendisini.

"Neredeydiniz?!" dedi aceleyle, kaşları çatılmıştı. Kızgın. Buna şüphe yoktu artık. 

Merlin arkasını döndü ve geldikleri tarafa baktı. Gerçekten bir ayı ordusu tarafından takip ediliyor olabilirler miydi? 

"Geç kalmayın emrini verdiğimi hatırlıyorum!" dedi Arthur bu sefer. Şövalyelerin sessiz sohbetleri kesildi.

"Evet efendim, özür dilerim efendim." Sör Radolf başını eğdi. Aslında bu kadar geç kalmalarının asıl sebebi Merlin'di. Arthur'un çok da kafaya takmayacağından emindi nedense. Dolunay sayesinde nereye gittiklerini rahatça görebiliyorlardı, Merlin de en iyi bitkileri bulmak istemişti.

Arthur derin bir nefes verdi. Sesini alçalttı, omuzlarını düşürdü. "Diğerlerine katıl. Sabah erkenden yola çıkacağız."

"Peki efendim." Şövalye baş selamı verdi ve belli olur bir rahatlamayla ayrıldı aralarından. 

Merlin ne demesi gerektiğini bilemedi önce. Hayret dolu gözlerle Arthur'a bakıyordu ama genç prens herhangi bir şey söylemeden arkasını döndü. Ateşten uzağa, göle doğru yürümeye başladı.  
Küçük bir tererddütün ardından koşar adımlarla yetişti ona Merlin. Arada kalmıştı; ya Arthur'u daha da sinirlendirecek ve bunun tadını çıkaracaktı ya da neden bu kadar kızdığını sorgulayacaktı. Gölün önüne geldiklerinde ikincisini seçmeye karar verdi. 

"İyi olduğundan emin misin?" 

Arthur görmezden geldi sorusunu. Elinden destek alarak yere oturdu, dizlerini dikti, kollarını da üstünde sabitledi. "Gaius ile olan işin bitti mi artık? Neydi ki o ayrıca?" 

Merlin de oturdu yere, bağdaş kurdu. "Saraydaki ilaç depoları boşaldığı için uzun süre dayanabilecek şurup ve hapları en baştan yapıyoruz. Altı gündür toplasan beş saat uyumadım. Sana hizmet etmek bile daha kolay." 

Arthur kızmadı bu sefer. Dudakları hafifçe sağa kıvrıldı, başını gölden çevirmeden kısa bir bakış attı Merlin'e. Ruh hali çabucak değişivermişti. Sanki bir peri gelmiş, sopasını dokundurmuştu alnına ve işte! Arthur bir pamuktan bile daha yumuşaktı şu an. 

Merlin gözlerini kapattı, derin bir nefes aldı. Hava ılıktı, gölün yanında olsalar bile sabahki rüzgar devam ettiği için arınmıştı nemden. Durgun suyun yüzeyinde, dolunayın ışıkları yansıyordu. Birkaç saniye ikisi de doğanın sesini dinledi: Ağustos böceklerinin ötüşü, uzaktaki ateşin çıtırtısı, şövalyelerin yumuşak uğultusu...  
Gözlerini açtığında Arthur'un tamamen ona döndüğünü gördü. Hala kıvrıktı dudakları ama daha da yoğun bakıyordu sanki. Sarı saçları hafif rüzgarla dağılırken kollarını indirdi, bağdaş kurdu Merlin gibi. 

Merlin gerçekten yakın olduklarını o an fark etti. 

Arthur önce kalkmış kaşlarında gezdirdi bakışlarını, mavi gözlerinde, ince, renksiz dudaklarında. Çene hattından boynuna geçti sonra. Kırmızı tişörtün- hayır, omuzlarında, ince kollarında. Sonunda da belinde.

"Gün boyu topladığın şey o muydu?" diye sordu oluşan gerginliği bozmak istercesine. Merlin'in elindeki minik bukete bakıyordu, yüzünde tüm samimiyetini belirten bir gülümseme. Merlin şoktan çıkarcasına kırpıştırdı gözlerini, bedenine dolan karıncalanmayı göz ardı etti, Arthur'un işaret ettiği yere, ellerine döndü. 

Küçük mavi ve beyaz çiçeklerden oluşuyordu buket. Oldukça inceydi. Arthur çiçekleri daha önce krallıkta görmediğinden emindi. Morgana sayesinde sınırları altında yetişen her bitkinin ismini öğrenmişti çünkü. 

"Hayır," dedi Merlin sanki her zaman olan bir şeyden bahseder gibi, rahatça. "Sör Radolf bulmuş bunları. Güzel olduklarını düşünmüş." 

Durakladı Arthur. Gülümsemesi yavaşça silinirken emin olmadan tepki vermemek için kısa bir nefes aldı. "Ve sana verdi, öyle mi?"

"Evet." dedi Merlin, sakinliğini hala koruyordu. "Sen çiçek sevmiyor musun?"

Fark edersiniz ki, Merlin şövalyeler arasında oldukça popüler.

Hayır, Arthur bunu kesinlikle fark etmemişti. 

Bir süredir üzerinde hüküm süren sakinlik yerini kızgınlığa bırakırken yeniden nefes aldı. Güzel olduklarını düşünmüş de ne demekti? Sırf güzel olduğu için Merlin'e çiçek vermeye nasıl cüret edebilirdi biri? Ona sormadan hem de? 

Uzanmak istedi. Merlin'in belki de tüm gece boyunca elinde tuttuğu çiçeklere uzanmak, ayakları altında çiğnemek istedi onları. Acaba Merlin üzülür müydü buna? Acaba engel olmaya çalışır mıydı? Acaba sabaha kadar onlara sarılarak mı uyuyacaktı? Peki nerede uyuyacaktı? 

Kızgınlık yerini gizli paniğe bırakırken engel oldu kendine. Neden bu kadar kafaya takmıştı ki üç-dört çiçeği? Merlin'in özgür iradesi vardı sonuçta. Ne kadar kendi hizmetkarı olsa da hayatı boyunca karışamazdı ona. İstediği kişiden çiçek alabilir, istediğini sevebilir, hatta istediğiyle evlenebilirdi. 

Abartıyordu, Tanrım, hem de nasıl abartıyordu!

Ve hayır, onay vermediği biriyle elbette ki evlenemezdi. 

Peki Arthur'un onay vereceği biri var mıydı? 

"Bir tane." dedi aklındaki ses, her nasılsa Gwen'in tonuna bürünmüştü. "Sadece bir tane var."

Alelacele kalktı oturduğu yerden, üstünü silkeledi. Ani hareketlenmeden dolayı donmuş olan Merlin'e arkasını döndü. "Sabah erkenden yola çıkacağız."  
Başka da bir şey demeden büyük adımlarla kamp alanına yöneldi.  
*  
Merlin kendisinden tam yirmi yedi dakika sonra gelmişti ateşin yanına. Her zamanki gibi Arthur'un yanına kurdu küçük yatağını. Birkaç saniyeliğine gözleri kapalı prensin bedenine odaklandı. Uzaktan bakan biri bunun ilgiyle dolu olduğunu düşünebilirdi ama Arthur çok iyi biliyordu ki sırtına sağlam bir tekme yapıştırsa en fazla kaç gün hücrede tutulacağını düşünüyordu çocuk. En sonunda bu riske girmemeye karar verdi ve rahatsız yatağına kıvrıldı. 

Arthur'un gözüne uyku girmiyordu. 

Çitten atlayan elli yedinci koyuna geldiğinde ateşin gürültüsüne çok da rahatsız edici olmayan birkaç fısıltının katıldığını fark etti. Gözlerini açmadan beynindeki koyunları yok etti, fısıltılara odaklandı. 

Ateşin diğer tarafındaki dört şövalye konuşuyordu sessizce. Eğer uyuyor olsaydı duyması kesinlikle mümkün değildi tonlarını. Aralarındaki en kalın sesli olan Radolf'tu, en çok da o konuşuyordu. 

"Bunların hepsi hikaye, farkında mısınız? Buketimi kabul etti diyorum!"

"Dört küçük çiçekten mi bahsediyorsun?" dedi başkası çok daha ince bir sesle. "Bence seni kırmamak için kabul etti onları. Daha bugün, krallıktan ayrılmadan önce gülümsedi bana!"

"İki gün önce de bizim ellerimiz çarpışmıştı!"

Şövalyeler kendi aralarında tartışırken gözlerini açtı sinirle Arthur. Merlin. Elbette ki Merlin. Çiçekleri parçalara ayırmadığından bedenindeki her hücre pişmanlıkla dolarken ses çıkaramak için dudağını ısırdı Arthur.

Ancak dört şövalye de sinirden neredeyse titreyen prenslerini fark etmedi. Fısıltılı tartışmaları son sürat devam ediyordu. 

"Bir keresinde eşyalarını taşımama izin vermişti!"

"Onun isteyerek olmadığını hepimiz biliyoruz Wyat! Prens Arthur'un zırhını düşürmemek için izin verdi sadece."

"Sonuçta verdi, değil mi?"

"E, sonuçta benim buketimi de kabul etti!"

Tartışma tam on üç dakika sürdü. 

Bıraksa sabaha kadar durmayacaklarını tahmin edebiliyordu Arthur, hatta belki daha önce sürmüştü sabaha kadar. Bu yüzden gözlerini kapattı yeniden, sanki uyanmak üzereymiş gibi diğer tarafa döndü. Şövalyeler anında sessizleşti. Çok geçmeden de horultuları sessizliği yarmaya başladı. 

Ama hayır, hayır efendim, Arthur yeniden, elbette ki, uyuyamazdı. 

Saat üçü çeyrek geçe her biri, yarı yarıya dinlenmiş atlarının başına geçmişti. Gözleri kapanmak üzere olmayan sadece Arthur vardı. 

Güneş doğmadan saraya vardılar.

*

Arthur bunun son olacağını sanıyordu ama onu çileden çıkaracak bölümle daha tanışmamıştı bile. 

Tam bir hafta sonra Merlin, görevine tamamen dönebilmişti. Bu süre içinde Gwen Arthur'un tüm huysuzluklarını yatmadan önce gelerek işleri hafiflemiş Merlin'e anlatıyordu. Sör Radolf'un çiçekleri çoktan solmuştu. 

Arthur, Merlin'in şövalyeler arasında bir tür oyun olduğunu düşünmüştü en başta. Dördünün de bir kişiye, özellikle Merlin'e, ilgi duyması normal bir şey değildi çünkü. Ancak inceledikçe fark etti ki ilgi duyan dördü değildi, her biriydi. Çocuk Arthur olmadığında duraklamadan beş dakika yürüyemiyordu. Sürekli biri ya eşyalarını taşımak için izin istiyor ya da yardım edebileceği bir şey olup olmadığını soruyordu. Merlin'se tamamen aynıydı: Samimi bir gülümseme, çoğunlukla ret. 

Yeni şövalyelerin bunu garipsediğini fark etmişti Arthur. Ama sadece bir süreliğine. Çok geçmeden onlar da Merlin'in çevresinde pervane olmaya başlıyordu. 

Asıl sorun bundan bir hafta sonra başladı. 

"MERLİN!"

Üçüncü defa bağırdıktan sonra adım sesleri koridorda duyulmaya başladı. Çok geçmeden de kapısı çalınmadan biri girdi içeri. Nefes nefese kalmış Merlin, dizlerini büktü, ellerini dayadı. 

"Ne var?"

"Ne demek ne var?!" Kaşlarını kaldırdı Arthur, sesine şaşkın bir hava vermeye çalışmıştı ama Merlin'in bu hallerine çoktan alışmıştı. "Neredesin sen? Görevinin benimle ilgilenmek olduğunu bilmiyor musun? Hem- Elindeki de ne öyle?!"

"Çiçek." dedi Merlin, nefesi düzene girmişti sonunda. "Gerçekten çiçekleri sevmiyor musun?"

Bu seferki bir taneydi. Kırmızı bir gül. Sarayın arka bahçesinden alınmıştı büyük ihtimalle. Hiçbir yaprağı yoktu, dikenleri temizlenmeye çalışılırken sapı da inceltilmişti. 

"Sör Radolf mu?!" dedi iğneler bir şekilde. "Güzel olduğunu mu düşünmüş?!"

"Josse. Ve evet, öyle söyledi." Durakladı Merlin. "Sen nereden biliyorsun?"

Arthur birkaç saniye çocuğun ciddi olup olmadığını anlamak için yüzüne odaklandı. Acaba sahiden bu kadar saf mıydı yoksa rol mü yapıyordu?

"Sana onlarla odama girme, demedim mi ben? Neden hala yanında getiriyorsun?"

"Demedin."

"Tamam, diyorum o zaman. Gidip yakabilirsin şimdi."

Merlin doğru duyup duymadığını anlayamamıştı. "Yakabilir miyim?"

Arthur en şeker gülümsemesini takındı yüzüne. "Hı hı." Başını aşağı yukarı salladı çabucak. Merlin böyle oynamak istiyorsa o da oynayabilirdi pek tabii.

Bu sefer derin bir nefes alan Merlin'di. Başını yana eğdi, gözlerini kapattı. "Ne istemiştiniz efendim?" Sesinde iğnelemelerle dolu birçok vurgu vardı. 

"Aslında akşam yemeğinin nerede kaldığını soracaktım ama çok da önemli değil şu an. Gidebilirsin. O çiçeğin bir an önce yanmasını istiyorum."

"Elbette." dedi Merlin aynı iğnelemeyle. Abartılı bir biçimde eğildi, arkasını döndü, topuklarını yere vura vura odadan çıktı. 

*

İşlerin daha da karmaşıklaşması hemen ertesi gün başladı ve bir hafta boyunca sürdü. 

Merlin birçok buket almaya başlamıştı. Onlarca hem de. Arthur bahçeden odasına dönerken görüyordu onu, koridorda taşırken görüyordu ve hatta, bazen, çiçeği şövalyeden teslim alırken bile görüyordu. Bu sefer gerçekten de bir yarış haline gelmişti şövalyeler arasında. Kimseyi kırmak istemediğinden hepsini kabul ettiği için odası buketten geçilmiyordu. Çiçekler solduğunda gizli bir şekilde atması gerekiyordu çünkü şövalyelerin her yerde gözü vardı. Gaius şikayet ederken Morgana bile dalga geçmeye başlamıştı onunla. 

Çoğunlukla kırmızı gül geliyordu. Beyaz lale ve pembe glayörün yanında nadiren papatya da aldığı olmuştu. Odasındaki camı açar açmaz içeride en az iki tane arı dolaşmaya başlıyordu. Yayılan koku yüzünden saraydaki kadınlar zaman geçirmek için eskiden bomboş olan koridorda dolanmaya başlamıştı. 

Merlin isyan etmek üzereydi. 

Yine de gülümsüyordu ne zaman buket vermeye yeltenen şövalye görse. Morgana'nın şakalarına göz deviriyor, Gaius'dan yüzlerce kez özür diliyor, Arthur'un yorumlarına da tepki vermemeye çalışıyordu.

Çünkü onlar... Onlar bir miktar üzüyordu işte.

Arthur çoğunlukla çiçeklerin ne kadar iğrenç olduğu hakkında yorum yapıyordu. Onları parçalaması, yakması ya da bir gölün dibine atması hakkında. Merlin onun çiçeklerden nefret ettiğini sanmıyordu, sorduğunda Morgana bunu kesin bir şekilde reddetmişti çünkü. Arthur daha çok ona gelenlerden nefret ediyor gibiydi. Gerçi şu sıralar ondan da ediyor olabilirdi çünkü Merlin, soğuklaştıklarını hissediyordu gün geçtikçe. Artık eskisi gibi yüzüne bile bakmıyordu Merlin'in. 

Her şey kötüye gidiyordu.

Arthur da isyan etmek üzereydi. 

Merlin'in ilgisinin bu kadar kişide olduğuna inanamıyordu. Görevi sadece kendisiyken ne cüretle diğer insanları da mutlu etmeye çalışırdı? Herkese karşı minik bir kediyken sıra Arthur'a gelince nasıl bir kaplana dönüşebiliyordu?

Ayrıca şu sıralar susmaya başlamıştı. En iğneleyici yorumlarına bile sessiz kalıyordu Arthur'un. Belki de canının sıkılmasını sağlayan en büyük şey de buydu.  
Arthur görmezden gelinmekten nefret ederdi. 

Arthur, Merlin'in onunla ilgilenmemesinden nefret ediyordu. 

Arthur, tek istediği Merlin'ken her şeyin bu kadar karışık olmasından nefret ediyordu. 

Aklındaki sesi susturması çok zordu. Kalbi, tabii, o bambaşka bir şey söylüyordu ayrıca. Arthur zayıf biri değildi, bir karar verebilse sonuna kadar uyabileceğini biliyordu ama vereceği kararın sadece kendi hayatını değil, Merlin'inkini de etkilemesi, her şeyi daha da zorlaştırıyordu. 

En büyük korkusu aralarındaki ilişkiyi berbat etmekti. Merlin ile küçük atışmalarını seviyordu. İddiaya girmelerini; Merlin'in, ne zaman haklı çıksa yaptığı zafer danslarını seviyordu. İlişkileri büyük çoğunlukla birbirlerini sinir etmelerinden oluşuyordu ama Arthur bunu bile seviyordu. 

Gerçi şu an elinde berbat edeceği hiçbir şey yoktu. 

Bir süredir Merlin yüzüne bile bakmıyordu. 

Ani bir cesaretle oturduğu sandalyeden kalktı. Yapmalıydı, değil mi? Yapmalıydı. Eğer böyle devam etmek istemiyorsa risk almalıydı. Sonuçta kaybedeceği hiçbir şey yoktu elinde bir süredir.

Şimdi değilse ne zamandı? 

*

Merlin odasını boşaltabilmenin verdiği rahatlıkla derin bir nefes verdi. 

Kalan on dört buketi dolabına tıkmıştı, bu yüzden çoğu kıyafeti ya sandalye üstündeydi ya da yatağına serilmişti. Ama sorun yoktu. En azından bir süredir vızıltı duymuyordu. 

Gaius yeni çıkmış sayılırdı. Söz verdiği gibi masada bıraktığı şişeleri toplamak için yatağından kalktı Merlin, küçük revire indi. Depo yeniden dolu olduğundan geniş kazanlar eski yerlerine kaldırılmıştı. İlaçları yapmak bir dert, temizlemek ise apayrı bir dertti ve Merlin temizliğin hepsini kendi başına yapmak zorunda kalmıştı.

Boş şişeleri masadan aldı, yıkamak için lavaboya götürdü. Tamamen temizlenene kadar suyla duruladıktan sonra kurumaları için bıraktı tezgaha. Kurur kurumaz kutulardaki yerlerine koyması iyi olacaktı, belki Gaius'u birazcık mutlu edebilirdi böyle. 

Sessizlik, kapıya üç defa vurulmasıyla dağıldı. "Evet?" dedi Merlin, nasıl tepki vermesi gerektiğini bilemez gibi. Buraya uğrayan sadece Gaius, Gwen ve çok nadiren Morgana'ydı, hiçbiri de kapıya vurmazdı girmeden önce. 

"Merhaba." Önce sarı saçlar girdi görüş alanına, sonra da Arthur'un her zamankinden çok daha farklı yüz ifadesi. Kafasını uzatmıştı, içeride Merlin harici kimsenin olmadığını anlayınca kapıyı tamamen açtı ve arkasından sessizce kapattı. 

"Kapıyı mı çaldın sen cidden?" dedi Merlin şaşkınlıkla. Cevap alamadı ama zaten ilgisi çoktan Arthur'un arkasında sakladığı sol eline kaymıştı bile. "Ne oluyor?"

Arthur omuzlarını silkti ve yavaş adımlarla Merlin'e yaklaşmaya başladı. 

"Unuttuğum bir şey mi var? Zırhını temizlediğimi sanıyorum oysaki." Merlin solundaki masaya tutundu. "Akşam yemeği saatine daha çok var. Kral Uther mi emir verdi? Bir yere mi gidiyorsun- Neden daha çok yaklaşıyorsun?!"

Arthur küçük bir gülümseme yerleştirdi yüzüne, yaklaşmaya devam etti. Merlin geri çekilmesi gerektiğini biliyordu ama aniden aklına dolan anıyla sendeledi olduğu yerde. Arthur, o geceki gibi bakıyordu yine. Gölün önünde beraber oturdukları gece gibi. 

Prens, ayakkabıları Merlin'in botlarının uçlarına değecek kadar yaklaştı, sonra da durdu. 

"Büyü." dedi Merlin titrek bir şekilde. "Yine büyülendin, değil mi? Birkaç günlüğüne rahat duramıyorsun zaten. Hiçbir zaman fark etmiyorsun ama yüzlerce kez hayatını kurtardım ben senin."

"Merlin." 

Kendi ismi zihninde yankılanırken kuruyan dudaklarını ıslattı Merlin. Arthur'un sesi yumuşacıktı. 

Kendine gelmesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Büyü teorisi hala geçerliliğini koruyordu ve Merlin, engel olmak için bir şeyler yapmalıydı. Yine bir şeyler demek için dudaklarını araladı ancak Arthur sağ eliyle tutunca kendi elini, tüm sözlerini yuttu çabucak. Ne zamandan beri prensten bu kadar etkilendiğini bilmiyordu ama nedense, her an dizleri titremeye başlayabilir gibi hissediyordu. 

Arthur, sessizce arkasında sakladığı elini getirdi göz önüne. Beyaz bir çiçekti parmakları arasında duran. Sapı dikkatlice temizlenmişti, birkaç yaprağı kalmıştı sadece. Merlin adını bilmiyordu bu çiçeğin. Papatyadan çok karanfili andırıyordu. Sanki tek bir kaynağı vardı da taç yaprakları onu korumak istercesine çoğaldıkça çoğalmıştı çevresinde. İncecikti. 

"Krizantem." dedi Arthur ama Merlin dikkatini veremedi ona, gözleri çiçeğe dalmıştı. 

Arthur onlarca şey söylemek istedi o anda. Çiçeğin ölümle biten iki hikayesini anlatmak ya da asıl anlamının sadakat olduğunu belirtmek istedi. Sen ne olursan ol, ne yaparsan yap; yanındayım, demek istedi. Bu zamana kadar bildiğim her şeyin karşısında olsan bile. 

O da yuttu tüm sözlerini, dudaklarından sadece birinin, fısıltıyla ayrılmasına izin verdi. "T’eaime."

Merlin o an kaldırdı başını, yaşlardan dolayı çok hafif parlayan gözleriyle baktı Arthur'a. "Sen de mi arkadaşım olmak istiyorsun?" dedi titrek nefeslerinin arasından.

Arthur engel olamadı gülüşüne. Elbette. Merlin başka ne sanabilirdi ki buketleri zaten? Onlarca insan, belki de yüzlerce çiçek. Konu kendisi olunca gerçekten aptallaşıyordu demek ki. 

"Hayır." dedi onun aksine rahatça. 

Merlin de gülümsedi, belki de bu zamana kadarki en samimi gülümsemesiydi verdiği. "Güzel."

"Güzel."

Gaius'un gelmesine çok vardı. Revirin kapısı ve Merlin'in odasındaki camsa sıkıca kapalıydı kısa bir süredir. İkisi haricindeki tek canlı varlık buketlerin arasında dolaşan birkaç böcek olmalıydı. Belki iki tane de arı. 

Beyaz kritzantemi sıkıca tutarken boştaki eliyle sarı saçlara uzandı Merlin. Arthur'un beline sardığı kollarını hissetti çok geçmeden. İkisinin de nefesleri ağırlaşmıştı, gözleri odaklarını kaybetmişçesine geziniyordu yüzlerinde. Onu bu kadar yakınında hissetmek, hiçbir engel olmadan dokunabilmek bambaşkaydı. Merlin gülümsemesini bozmadan mırıldandı. "Güzel."

Ve bu, bir süreliğine söyleyebildiği son kelime oldu. Arthur, onu soluksuzca öperken de aklından geçen tek kelime.  
*


End file.
